


Sob a sombra do heroísmo

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Story Sunburst & Moonlight | Digimon World Dawn & Dusk
Genre: Gen, Koh deserves some love, Sayo is still more popular though, dual protagonists AU, the tamer Union needs to get its game together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: "Não importava o que ele fizesse, não importava mesmo que ele salvasse a CITY.Koh nunca, mas nunca mesmo, seria tão popular quanto Sayo."(Em que Koh simplesmente admite que nunca será tão popular quanto Sayo.)[Pós-game | Canon divergence | 30 temas #17: Resignação]
Relationships: implied Sayo/Koh
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Sob a sombra do heroísmo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrever sobre digimon... não é fácil, mas vendo uma coisa na internet, me deu ideia pra essa história. Acho revoltante o fato da Sayo ser popular a ponto de ter ganhado arte oficial e DLC num dos jogos novos e não terem lembrando do Koh! E daí surgiu essa fic.  
> A história é um canon-divergence em que os dois lutaram juntos contra o ChronoCore e só assim conseguiram vencer. As personalidades deles eu baseei em headcanons meus, até porque, no Dawn, a Sayo é o conceito de arrogância. No Dusk, o Koh consegue ser um rival quase insuportável também. E sendo sincera, ninguém é 100% arrogante ou insuportável, por isso resolvi trazer um ladinho mais humano deles.  
> E isso acabou virando o que virou...
> 
> Boa leitura pra vocês!

Finalmente tudo estava acabado. O último ataque combinado de Apollomon e Dianamon havia sido mais do que ChronoCore conseguia aguentar, mesmo em sua forma mega.

Cobertos de machucados, Sayo e Koh se apoiavam mutuamente, com seus parceiros fazendo o mesmo. E quando os dois entraram no portal que os levaria de volta, aquele não era um momento de triunfo nem da Night Crow, nem da Light Fang. Era o triunfo da União Tamer.

E com os trabalhos de restauração seguindo e o dia a dia voltando à rotina, os burburinhos sobre os “herois da União” logo começaram a correr por Sunshine e Darkmoon. Ou melhor, os burburinhos de como Sayo da Night Crow havia salvo ambas as cidades chegaram aos ouvidos de Koh.

O tamer, que havia sido promovido a platina após salvar as cidades, não conseguia digerir o que havia ouvido nos burburinhos. Doía saber que seu próprio time agia como se um deles não tivesse arriscado a própria vida e a de seus parceiros para salvar a todos.

Retornando para sua Tamer home, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, a última coisa que Koh esperava era dar de cara com uma familiar cabeleira roxa. Mas assim que chegou ao local, lá estava Sayo fazendo carinho em um bebê digimon.

— Sayo? Como você?

Sayo apenas apontou para seu Digivice e continuou a fazer carinho no Moonmon que estava em seu colo.

— Ah, é mesmo! Nós trocamos endereços e demos autorização de acesso à Tamer home um do outro durante o problema com ChronoCore! — Ele comentou após a indicação dela — Mas o que te traz aqui?

— Rumores. Não tenho mais sossego desde que salvamos CITY. — Ela comentou com certo desprezo na voz — E aqui é o último lugar em que iriam me procurar.

— De certa forma, eu já deveria esperar por isso. — Koh afirmou cabisbaixo, enquanto mexia no PC.

— Koh, eu... — Sayo voltou a fazer carinho no digimon em seu colo — Você sabe que eu não espalharia rumores que te excluíssem. Se você não estivesse lá comigo, talvez eu nem estivesse mais aqui.

— Eu sei Sayo. — Koh suspirou fundo enquanto sentava do lado dela com um Sunmon em seu colo — Mas mesmo assim dói.

— Dói?

— Sim. Dói saber que nem mesmo seu próprio time reconhece que você ajudou a salvá-los.

— Koh... — Sayo olhou preocupada e deixando o Moonmon no chão, abraçou Koh por trás.

Koh soltou o Sunmon e se permitiu aceitar o gesto de Sayo, aos poucos se acalmando.

— Obrigado, Sayo. — Ele sussurrou baixinho, para que apenas Sayo escutasse.

— Koh, quero que você saiba. Mesmo que toda CITY me aclame como a heroína deles, você e apenas você é o meu herói.

— Não faz sentido você pensar isso Sayo. Salvamos a CITY juntos.

— Mesmo assim, se você não tivesse aparecido... Se você não tivesse se recusado a ser derrotado ali, talvez...

— ...Você não teria achado as forças que precisou para aquele golpe final. — Koh completou a fala dela, puxando Sayo para mais perto.

E quanto mais conversavam, mais a serenidade tomava conta da Tamer Home. Até que os dois adormeceram ainda abraçados, com os dois digimons in-training se aconchegando junto a eles.

No dia seguinte, quando saíram para Sunshine, não demorou muito para que Sayo se tornasse o centro das atenções novamente. O gosto amargo voltou à boca de Koh, mas ele viu que o coração de Sayo não estava realmente ali em toda a atenção que ela recebia.

Por um momento ele percebeu que ali era uma mera questão de popularidade. E com um sorriso falso que escondia sua decepção com seus companheiros de time, Koh percebeu algo.

Não importava o que ele fizesse, não importava mesmo que ele salvasse a CITY. Koh nunca, mas nunca mesmo, seria tão popular quanto Sayo.

Mas só de saber que pelo menos uma pessoa o reconhecia como heroi, fazia doer menos. Sim, ele poderia nunca ser tão popular quanto Sayo, mas só de saber que Sayo o reconhecia já era o suficiente. E por enquanto, ele não tinha motivos para querer mais que aquilo.


End file.
